


Dream

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: warning drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Orginally posted on Tumblr. Requested.





	Dream

So, I usually didn’t got to see Luke often but we we were about to hang out, we usually got drunk. What, don’t judge me, Luke is a fun person to be drunk around.

We’re usually at his place mainly because he lived really close to a really good liquor store and his home usually is really comfy place to get drunk. His dog, Roxy, was also a really nice cuddle when I wanted to be warm.

We were both sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, drinking.

“So, how is work?” I asked trying to have a not incredibly weird conversation but it was hard when drunk and with Luke.

“It’s as good as it can be,” He said as he slide down and laid down on the floor.

A couple minutes passed before either of us said anything. Though, the both of us started drinking to try to ease the silence.

“You know, I dreamt about you last night,” Luke said with a huskier voice than usual. We weren’t really talking about anything so I guess his drunk mind jumped to that.

“Oh, really?” I said, laughing again. “What happened?”

“Wouldn’t you want to know?”


End file.
